


Draining

by stxrlia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Oneshot, Sad Ending, Throwing up blood, Unrequited Love, author doesn’t know what they’re doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrlia/pseuds/stxrlia
Summary: You are suffering from Hanahaki disease, a disease where you cough up flower petals because of unrequited feelings that you may have for someone. No one knows what the disease is nor do they know the cure for it. Neither Madam Pomfrey can help you.
Kudos: 5





	Draining

“Ow. Ow.” You groaned, clutching your stomach tightly as you struggled to walk past the crowd of students. The pain had been bugging you for at least a week now, causing you to miss Quidditch practice from time to time and to become unfocused on your work. Your friends had been bugging you to go see Madam Pomfrey, but you shrugged them off each time. Today though, the symptoms seemed to have been getting worse. 

“Y/N, you NEED to go to the hospital wing. You can’t just wait around and suffer like this.” Your friend, Padma, scolded. 

“I told you, I’m fi-.”

“Hello, Y/N.” Luna Lovegood greeted as she squeezed by. “Hello, Padma.” 

“H-h-hi Luna.” You nervously waved. 

If only she knew how attractive she was. You couldn’t get enough of her silky blonde hair or those blue eyes that looked like rare gemstones. And her soft, sweet voice made you fall head over heels. It was annoying how everyone criticized her and you knew that it bothered Luna. 

“Are you going to the hospital or not Y/N?”

“No, I’m alright.” You stormed off, still clutching your stomach tightly. Each step added even more pain but your stubbornness wasn’t going to let that get in the way. 

  
  


The next day, your stomach pain seemed to disappear. You were no longer moaning and groaning in agony and the feeling of throwing up went away at once. With joy and confidence in your eyes, you began to prepare for your match against Hufflepuff along with your team. You stepped out of the changing rooms, stretching your arms and letting the cool breeze blow in your face. Today, Ravenclaw would be victorious, you were certain of it.

“Hello, Y/N.” You heard a gentle voice say, whipping your head around to see none other than your crush. Luna walked closer to you and you could swear you were losing your breath. No...literally.

“I just wanted to say good luck with your match. I know you’ll do great.”

Idiotically shaking your head with wide eyes, you struggled to find the right words, making yourself look like a fool once again. Luna gave you the sweetest smile that could make anyone’s heart shake before trailing off to the stands. She didn’t look weirded out at all by it. Perhaps she felt the same way about you as you did with her. 

After Madam Hooch called for the game to start, the players were up in the air, already battling for points. You gained possession of the quaffle, attempting to throw it into one of the hoops. Unfortunately, the stomach pain had returned and this time it was much much worse. You didn’t even notice that someone had taken the quaffle from you, scoring a point for Hufflepuff. Cho Chang looked at you worriedly as you clutched your stomach and gasped for air.

“Y/N, are you alright?!” 

Still staying in position while everyone flew around you on their brooms, you tried to give Cho a signal that you were in fact alright, but your throat had failed you. It was as if someone had tied a rope around your lungs. You began to cough violently as Cho rushed over to you, passing through all of the players. She wasn’t the only one that was worried though as others had taken their attention away from the game to you. Cho attempted to grab your hand which was wrapped around your neck.

“Y/N, remove your hand. I need to see what’s going on. Is your uniform bothering you?”

“I...can’t breathe.” You managed to say, still gasping for air. Tears welled up in your eyes and fell down your cheeks as you continued to lightly hold your neck, wondering what was going on. Professor McGonagall urged Madam Hooch to stop the game so that you could be taken to the hospital wing just in case. 

Cho tried her best to pick you up off of your broom and place you on hers. It was a difficult situation but she was able to do it successfully, making sure that you wouldn’t fall off as she landed elegantly on the ground where the other players were. They all watched with puzzled faces while you continued to cough.

“Is everything alright?” Professor McGonagall rushed over with Madam Hooch behind her. 

“Y/N’s choking on something!” 

“Go to the hospital wing immediately! Go!”

Cho dragged you to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey could tend to you. The coughing was starting to calm down and you no longer felt out of breath but your stomach was still killing you. Professor McGonagall joined the two of you later on once you were seated on a bed. Some of your friends were also there as well as some of the kids on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. You groaned in pain as you lied down on the soft bed, your eyes closed tightly. Madam Pomfrey began to shoo everyone out of the room but Cho, Padma, and Marietta Edgecomb begged to stay just for a little while. Marietta placed a hand over yours as a way to comfort you while Padma shook her head.

“I told you to come here sooner. Now look at you.”

“Don’t do this right now. I-I…” Your stomach rumbled and you groaned in agony once again, lurching forward. It really felt like something was about to come out this time, but it wasn’t what you expected at all.

“What’s wrong?!” Cho asked nervously, scrambling around to find something after figuring out that you had to throw up. You continued to lurch forward, trying to hold in whatever it was you were about to puke out.

“Madam Pomfrey, could we get a bucket please?” Padma called. 

A brown bucket had been placed on your lap and you held it tightly with both arms. You lurched forward once more and blood spluttered past your lips while your friends screamed in horror. Pink tulip petals covered in your blood lied in the bucket, only to be joined by little rose petals afterward. Cho and Marietta tried to find a towel to help you clean yourself up with while Madam Pomfrey insisted that they leave immediately. Your vision began to get all wonky right before you threw up blood and flower petals once again, the horrible taste of metallic never leaving your mouth. 

“What’s the matter with her?” Padma asked as Madam Pomfrey rushed over to clean you up. “She’s coughing up flowers and blood, that’s not normal!”

“I will handle it from here. Now, go to your dorms. Go, run along!” The grey-haired matron shooed the girls off so that she could treat you. 

Still clutching the bucket close, you stared down at the petals that were soaked in your blood. There wasn’t much of it but it was still very terrifying. Did someone put a curse on you? Why was this happening?

******

Madam Pomfrey had asked you over and over again if you’ve been having problems with a student who might’ve planned to hurt you but you replied with a “no” each time. It didn’t make sense, you weren’t a troublemaker at all. Who would do such a thing? You were nice to just about everyone!

You ended up staying in the hospital wing for at least five days while the teachers went in and out of the room to give you your work and help out the best way that they could. You’ve missed out on so much over those five days and it didn’t really help when your friends came barging in to brag about what happened in a Quidditch match. Your stomach pain wasn’t going anywhere and you kept coughing up flower petals. None of the medicine that was given to you worked at all. It was a very odd situation but at least you stopped throwing up blood.

There was nothing else to do but sit in the quiet room with the injured and worry about your condition. You could hear Madam Pomfrey chatting with Dumbledore from time to time and it made you worry even more.

“I just don’t understand. Out of all of my years of being a matron I have never seen something like this. I don’t know how to cure her.”

After that, you had decided that it was time to stop snooping. There was no point in it. It just made you overthink even more, keeping you up at night. You tried your best to think positively though. Hopefully the pain would wear down soon. 

Padma came to visit you just before lunch with little magical get well cards in her hands. There seemed to be about twelve of them, that was your estimate. Each word that was written slowly appeared once you opened a card, revealing the message. At least it gave you something to do while staying in the old stuffy room.

Some of them were heartfelt, endearing letters, others were humorous with little drawings of stick people that made you giggle. You tried not to laugh too hard since you were still very much in pain, and resorted to smiling instead. Suddenly, the familiar feeling of vomit pooled in your stomach and traveled up to your throat. Thinking quickly, you grabbed the bucket, filling it with more blood. The head of a tulip covered in Crimson spilled past your lips and dropped into the bucket with a soft plop. The last thing that you managed to cough up was a single rose petal before your vision became blurry. As blood dripped from your lower lip, you struggled to climb back in bed, but you finally closed your eyes.

It wasn’t until 5 P.M when you woke back up. Your vision was still kind of blurry but you could make out the figures that were standing next to your bed, seeing that your teachers and Dumbledore were all in the room along with Madam Pomfrey. Professor Dumbledore noticed that you were awake and sent you a warm smile.

“Ah, Y/N, you have awakened. My, I believe that you have enough flowers to make a bouquet.” He joked. Professor McGonagall stepped closer to you with a sorrowful look. 

“Y/L/N, we will be sending you home until you recover. Your bags are already packed and your parents will be arriving to pick you up. I do hope you will return healthy.” She gave you a small smile before leaving the room with Professor Flitwick, Dumbledore, Snape, and Sprout all trailing behind her. Madam Pomfrey walked to your bedside with a small piece of paper in her hand.

“One of your friends came by earlier while you were asleep. She wanted to give you this.” She handed you the paper before walking out of the room. 

Thinking that it was maybe Padma or Marietta sending you a goodbye note after hearing the news, you opened it. But once you found out who the sender was, your heart almost gave out. Your fingers traced over the lettering while you were still in shock. 

  
  


_ Dear, Y/N _

_ I heard that you were leaving. Word travels around pretty fast. I certainly do hope that you will get well soon.  _

_ You’ve always treated me nicely, like a real person. I’d like to thank you for that. _

  
  


You could just hear these words escaping past her lips in that ever so soft tone. Her bewitching blue eyes staring up at you. Any sign of Luna Lovegood could make your head spin. 

  
  


_ You’re such a dear friend to me. _

  
  


A pang in your heart settled as you read that line over and over again. Why did you have to be such a wimp? You wouldn’t have been stuck in the friend zone if you would’ve just told her how you felt. 

_ I can’t wait for you to return back to Hogwarts. I’m going to miss you. I’m sure that your other friends will too. Until we meet again. _

“Sincerely, Luna Lovegood.” 

You uttered those last words with a weak voice while the tight feeling in your chest became even tighter to the point where you were struggling to catch your breath once again. The last words that you would ever say as your life slowly slipped away from you, coughed up droplets of crimson splattered on the goodbye note. Your grip on the piece of paper softened, your eyes going blank as you met your demise.  __

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using the Hanahaki trope. I had to dig deeper into it, I only knew about the coughing up flowers part.
> 
> Sorry that you die in the end lol but I’ve seen too many Hanahaki fics with happy endings


End file.
